


Complete

by zenonaa



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, intercourse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 13:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11968047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenonaa/pseuds/zenonaa
Summary: “Gaps in my memory aren’t anything unusual. She,” Touko stressed that last word, “and I don’t share memories. Just knowledge and feelings... Most of my memories from our time at the school, as students, are still vague, but they’re definitely mine. It’s more of the feelings that I remember than what actually happened...”He folded his arms over his chest. “In contrast, I can recall the details of what happened.”Togami and Fukawa revisit Touko's old room at Hope's Peak.





	Complete

When Future Foundation tried to help restore the memories of those who survived the Mutual Killings at Hope’s Peak, they used a number of techniques. They showed the former students old photographs, yearbooks, notebooks with their handwriting and enrolled them in a series of therapy sessions. By the time the academy became close to being fully restored, the gap in their timelines had been mostly filled in.

Mostly.

Touko rose onto tiptoes behind Byakuya, who stood in front of the door of the room that belonged to Touko during the Mutual Killings, and tilted her body to the side to peek around him, but nothing unusual jumped out at her.

“Is something wrong?” asked Touko. The heels of her feet returned to the floor and she repositioned her body so she stood straight. She gave a small smirk and poked the tips of her index fingers together. “You... don’t have to be afraid. But if you are, I wouldn’t mind holding your hand...”

He snapped his head around and shot a glare at her. “I’m not scared.”

Her shoulders sprung up. A squeak popped out. She bit her lip, squashed her hands together and glanced away.

Byakuya tightened one end of his lips.

“If that’s supposed to be a pickup line, then it’s not needed.” He turned his head forward and reached a hand into one of his trouser pockets. “We’ve been dating for two months.”

Touko’s eyes darted back to him and she beamed.

With the key now in his hand, Byakuya unlocked the door and they filed in, with her following from behind. Most of the school had been renovated; however, this section hadn’t been yet, so a lot of Touko’s old belongings were still inside, like piles of books and manuscripts that she planned to remove from here as soon as herself and Byakuya moved in together at what, once it had been cleaned enough to be habitable, would be the teachers’ dormitory building.

“There’s a certain reason that I brought you here,” said Byakuya as he led her further into the room and happened to stop by her bed. She could only think of one reason why he would take her to a bedroom with a soft but sturdy bed, and she jiggled with excitement. He carried on speaking. “I talked about this with Kirigiri, and we thought that perhaps, when the school has been fully restored, we might be able to awaken the last of our memories.”

Touko froze. Her expression grew more serious.

“Gaps in my memory aren’t anything unusual. She,” Touko stressed that last word, “and I don’t share memories. Just knowledge and feelings... Most of my memories from our time at the school, as students, are still vague, but they’re definitely mine. It’s more of the feelings that I remember than what actually happened...”

He folded his arms over his chest. “In contrast, while I can recall the details of what happened, a lot of the emotions that I experienced at the time still elude me. I have a particular memory in mind that we should be able to complete... together.”

The crease in her brow remained for a few seconds longer while she processed what he said, disappearing when she lifted her chin and a new expression formed.

“Just what sort of memory do you want us to investigate, darling?” she asked with a simper.

“That is what I want you to find out,” he replied. He adjusted his glasses, eyes trained on her. “Focus on a time shortly before we had our memories wiped. The night before, to be exact. Tell me how you feel.”

Touko blinked. Her confusion must have been written plainly across her face because he sighed and waved a hand.

“Let me make it easier for you by narrowing the time frame down. I will tell you what happened,” he said, “and I want you to tell me which emotions come over you. Close your eyes and listen carefully...”

“Oh... Okay.” That made a bit more sense, but she furrowed her brow and nodded like she was one hundred percent sure.

No, she was absolutely certain, because she refused to disappoint him. She plopped down on the end of her bed and rested her chin her hands, elbows on her lap, and shut her eyes.

Clothing rustled. Footsteps mumbled. He must have stood himself in front of her, but as much as she wanted to open her eyes, she didn’t.

“Unannounced, I arrived at your room in the dead of night.” Byakuya’s voice originated from in front of her. “You let me in and we discussed the legacies that we would leave behind.”

Touko’s heart clenched. Blurred footage unfolded in her mind, depicting a silhouette. His silhouette, sitting next to her.

“I feel something,” she announced. The heaviness in her chest wouldn’t let up. “Sadness...”

It was a word that writers despised. She licked her lips as she stirred the weight in her chest, trying to reveal its ingredients. Anything that was more specific. Her efforts were rewarded by a pang that left behind an ache.

“... Sympathy?” she guessed, and she peeled an eye open.

He stared down at her, stony-faced.

“Yes.” Byakuya cupped his chin. “That explains why I would go to you at that time. I came to you for sympathy because with the world seemingly over, I had nothing to show for it.”

The back of her neck prickled as she slowly recalled what happened.

“I told you... that as long as you were alive, it didn’t matter,” she said. His silence suggested that she wasn’t far off. “And...”

She shuddered and puffed out her chest.

“I said...”

More feelings emerged from the haze of that memory. Determination.

“... that I...”

Perseverance.

And...

“... love you.”

Love.

She gulped.

“Regardless of... all that.”

Touko had barely finished her sentence, the last word hanging off the tip of her tongue, when Byakuya grabbed her shoulders and guided Touko onto her back. Byakuya descended with her, and as she sank into the mattress, he knelt between her legs, curled into a ball over her so he could fit on the bed without his legs dangling off.

He pecked her lips. Their glasses clacked together.

Though fleeting, her head spun immediately upon contact. They had kissed before, yes, but the recent awakening of what seemed to be a very intimate memory caught her in a whirlwind like it was their first kiss.

Maybe it had been.

“Move up,” he murmured too soon.

On autopilot, Touko shuffled further up the bed, crawling on her feet and elbows and nearly bumping into the headboard. Now, Byakuya could stretch out his legs as he lay over her, propped up by his elbows. He whipped off his glasses and then removed hers.

Their lips crashed together, this time for longer. Byakuya held her cheeks. His mouth danced against hers as he searched for an agreeable position, for a perfect fit, never letting his lips stray off hers. She grabbed a handful of his blond hair. It spilled out between her fingers. He gave the indent of her lips a lick and she opened up gladly. Initially, contact involved their tongues brushing together, but after Byakuya shifted in more than a wobble, their tongues united and stayed united.

In many of the books that Touko read and admittedly, in some of those that she had written in the past too, tongues battled for dominance, but that didn’t happen here. On her old bed in her old room, they came together like lovers after a war, after the dust settled, embracing the other, clumsy and very, very wet, but drowning in this didn’t seem so bad.

The opportunity for more air arose when Byakuya dragged his lips from hers and slid down to her neck. Instinctively, she hunched the shoulder closest to his mouth, knocking his head away from her neck. Touko realised what she did and relaxed, not resisting the frown that he pressed against her. His mouth’s shape morphed, losing definition as his lips parted wider, and she batted her lashes. Keeping her hand on the back of his head, she wrapped her other arm around him and permitted herself to melt onto the bed.

“H-Harder,” she mumbled.

His lips formed an airtight seal on her neck, wrenching her out of her lull. Touko solidified and gasped. The noise waned into a long, low whine and she clung to him with her legs too as he sucked, low enough on Touko’s neck that the mark which would linger there would be easy to hide under a collar.

Not that she desperately wanted to hide it, or hide her trophy at all, but she knew Byakuya liked to keep some things private.

Though she couldn’t see her neck, she could feel where his lips were, then where they had been when he brought his lips against hers to reunite their tongues. She ground against him, drawing out a groan that rumbled in Byakuya’s throat. The sound shook her body and burning with desire, she worked to wring out more from him, to feed the flames within her, and his heat swept through her in waves.

Without warning, he rolled them so that he lay on his back and she straddled him. Touko’s head flinched back and her shoulders jumped up.

“Fukawa, did you know that today is the anniversary of that memory, of the day we first,” Byakuya rested a hand on her hip, “had...”

The faint blush on his face finished the sentence for him. Touko’s heart leaped.

“Do you...?” Her eyes widened, and her lips quivered. “... want to...?”

“I took us here because I wanted to see if we could unravel the mysteries of this memory,” he replied, and then his eyes flickered in a lazy roll. “Are you really suggesting that we have intercourse here? Now?”

Now he could and did say the word that would have completed his earlier sentence, even if his face flushed deeper as a result. Intercourse was a fitting way to celebrate the occasion, but the anniversary wasn’t just for their first time. No. It meant something more. Something deeper. More emotional.

Their faces wore matching shades of pink.

“W-Why not?” she asked, tripping on her tongue in her haste. She paused and then continued talking. “We disconnected all the security cameras. No one would know... and wouldn’t this be a good place to celebrate our anniversary?”

He tensed as she traced circles on his chest.

“We’d need condoms,” he said.

“There should be some in your drawer,” she replied. “Unless someone looted it after we left.”

“Condoms expire, and I wouldn’t refer to this as our anniversary,” he replied, but he added, “however, this would likely disclose more of my feelings to me... and enlighten you as well.”

Byakuya’s features hardened.

“I suppose if we don’t waste time, we can meet the others for dinner in the cafeteria as planned in,” he checked his wristwatch, “forty minutes. Besides, the rooms are still soundproof.”

Touko squealed and ducked down her head to pepper his face with kisses. He tried to pout his disapproval, but he couldn’t help curling the ends of his lips upward. More kisses followed, light and fleeting, and she would have been content just in his arms like this, but then, firmly but by no means roughly, he guided her head lower down his body. A thrill jolted in her chest and she more than gladly let him direct her where he wanted her.

She walked backward on her hands, coming to a halt when he stopped applying pressure. To her delight, she found that her head hovered over his crotch, and she fumbled with his belt. He hitched up his hips a short distance to make the next part easier for her, and to help her see better, she put her glasses back on.

As soon as she unbuckled his belt and tossed it to the floor, she fiddled with his zip fastener and pulled down his underwear and trousers to his knees. Byakuya bit down on his bottom lip as he watched Touko expose him, and he lowered his hips slowly.

Tingling spread across her skin at the sight of his length. This wasn’t the first time that he had blessed her with it, but she still had to swallow, chew on her inner cheeks and force herself not to scream. Touko could have described its appearance in excruciating detail. She could have talked about how it curved slightly when erect, or how the hair above it had been trimmed, but she wanted to focus on other senses too, so she wrapped her fingers around him and pumped with an uneven grip.

This wasn’t the first time that he blessed her with it but nonetheless, she hadn’t done this many times. Stimulate him like this. Byakuya sat up, positioning his back at an angle between lying down and sitting straight, and bent his knees. He tucked his fingers into her hair with one hand, his other grasping the bed sheet.

After about a minute, she worked out that he preferred her hand on the firmer side, judging by how his lashes fluttered more and how his back arched minutely, as well as how it was easier to disrupt the stability of his breathing with a stronger hold, so she stuck to that and was rewarded by something that she dared compare to a purr.

“Do you like that, darling?” she asked, but his glowing face could answer for him.

“I do,” he said anyway, not one to just hand out compliments.

Touko grinned and dragged her fist down to his base, stationing her hand there for now. She pointed him toward her and gave his length a long lick up the underside to the head. A strangled moan escaped him despite his best efforts. Her heart skipped and she swirled her tongue around the tip. Most of what she tasted was just her own saliva, but she thought she could distinguish his sweat and a tinge of something salty that was something else.

All of it mixed together into a single puddle in her mouth as she lapped him up. Satisfied that she had tasted all he had on offer so far, she took Byakuya between her lips. As she moved her head back and forth, sucking on him, she felt his length harden, and every few bobs, she advanced a little further. When she tried to fit all of him down her throat, she gagged and had to fall back to a shallower depth. So she could massage all of him, she jerked the hand that she had fisted around his base, working it alongside her mouth. His twitching hand on her head and his stilted breathing suggested that she not just made up for her gag reflex, but was passing with flying colours that were as blurred as her surroundings viewed through half-lidded eyes. He throbbed in her mouth, hot, and she felt hot too.

She withdrew with a wet pop, dribbling, and shed her clothes. Byakuya let go of her hair and observed, panting but otherwise quiet. The first item that she discarded was her skirt, and then she unbuttoned her creased blouse. It had barely tumbled to the floor, cocooning her bra, before she swooped back down and slobbered all over his length, wearing only her panties.

Though she had taken off most of her clothing, fire still coursed through her body. Touko glanced up with him in her mouth. He stared down, totally absorbed. Wanting to give him something extra special for their sort-of anniversary, and knowing that he was watching closely, she cupped her breasts with both hands, gave them a squeeze, and then tried to surround his length, pushing her breasts together with him in the space between them. Her breasts sank and rose in a snug embrace, stroking all the way along him as she rubbed him up and down.

“I’ll... have to make them bigger,” she huffed, pressing her breasts harder. “I’ll borrow a bicycle pump from someone...”

Byakuya needed a few moments to understand what she said. He twitched his head, breaking out of his stupor, and swallowed.

“Their size is fine,” he said, hardly blinking, mouth hanging open slightly between sentences. “They’re... Yours are more sensitive than larger ones, and I can hold them easily...”

Touko shivered as her mind bombarded her with footage involving him fondling her breasts with his hands, with his lips. She shut her eyes and drew her tongue along his slit. A sigh leaked out of him. The sound surged through Touko in a ripple, settling in the bubbling warmth in her lower stomach. Her lashes fluttered as she enveloped him in her moist mouth again, but she didn’t achieve much traction before he tugged on her hair. Not hard, but enough for her to know to come up and meet his eyes.

Rather than explain with words, Byakuya flipped them over so he straddled her from above. Face stern, he brought one of his hands to her unashamedly damp panties and pressed two fingers into her. Touko stiffened, but she couldn’t stay rigid once his hand bypassed her panties. He inspected the folds of skin with his fingers, and she groaned quietly as he rummaged, exploring her. A few times, his finger came close to striking treasure, approaching tantalisingly near to where she was most sensitive, but the next minute passed too quickly and he raised his hand before he discovered it.

Byakuya studied his hand while she lay beneath him, a mess. With a frown, he slipped a soaked finger into his mouth and licked it clean. She trembled as she watched his tongue, imagining him writhe it somewhere else, against something smaller between her legs much more sensitive and much, much hotter.

His gaze landed on her.

“You’re shaking,” he noted. “If you would rather do this another time...”

“I’m just excited!” Touko assured him. She hugged herself. “Please.. bless me with your... your one-eyed serpent! Your hymen hammer! Your high pressure pleasurer!”

Drool streaked her chin. He got off her briefly to retrieve a condom from the drawer, losing his trousers and underwear along the way, and soon returned with a packet that he carefully opened.

“Good,” he said. “I’m excited too.”

The skin by her eyes crinkled with her grin, and though his was smaller, he smiled too.

Byakuya rolled the condom onto himself, leaving a pocket of air at the tip, and clasped his base. She clutched his shoulders but after several pokes from him, none which resulted in entry, she grabbed his hand and lined him up with her entrance. Then, when he started to push into her, she draped her arms around his neck.

He nudged into her in stages. They could have prepared better, but Touko didn’t feel any urgency to stop. The groans that he heaved out of her weren’t of discomfort, let alone pain. Inch by inch, he sheathed himself in her, and once he had embedded half of his length, she rocked into him. Her inner walls clamped around him, not impeding his thrusts but letting her feel his thickness, letting her caress him. Between her ears, Touko’s heartbeat thundered, banging with a speed expected from impatience and screaming for him to fill her.

And like he could read her mind, he plunged in deeper, harder, though to be fair, he didn’t need to be able to read minds to know what she craved. How she clawed his back, retaliated against his movements with her own, how she squirmed and moaned, all clearly indicated the desire that blazed in her chest and on her face and between her legs. The bed creaked and bucked under them, but the piece of furniture’s strength paled in comparison to that of Touko and Byakuya.

“Darling!” Touko got out.

Her hips thumped against the mattress to the rhythm that they collaborated on.

Byakuya slowed, but barely. “What is it, Touko?”

The last word that he said swam circles in her head, a name that only one other person used for her, and now also him, who always kept people on a cool surname basis.

She scrunched up her face and tightened her hold on him. “You’re warm.”

He hesitated. Whatever he had expected her to say, it most likely hadn’t been that.

“So are you,” he replied.

They locked lips and resumed, breathing noisily, attempting to maintain the kiss as they increased their pace to what it had been previously, but after their teeth clacked together and their noses bumped too many times, Byakuya placed his head next to hers instead. She tucked his shoulder under her chin, concentrating on his thickness and his heat, which she had inside of her. That he let be inside of her. That she let be inside of her.

Touko reached a hand between them to a spot above where Byakuya thrust into her. His current angle didn’t graze past it, and she flicked the small but sensitive knob there. She breathed in sharply and squeezed him with her inner muscles. The more she played with herself, the more she pulsed, and the bed rattled as they rejoiced in the friction.

Byakuya grunted and searched between their sweaty bodies for her hand. He realised what she had been up to and swatted her hand away so his could take over. Each rub shot through her and she ground against him desperately. Her noises heightened into yells and she scratched him with the hand of the arm still hooked around his neck. The pleasure building in her core grew, and grew, until it overflowed and she thrashed about, blinded by pure ecstasy.

Unable to last much longer with her muscles attacking his length, Byakuya let out a moan that quavered and shattered into chokes as he ploughed into her until he emptied himself. He dropped down and lay his head onto Touko’s chest, needing a minute to restock on cohesive thoughts before he rolled off her, though he stayed close to her side.

Neither spoke for a while.

“Darling?” she said.

“Hm?”

“Happy anniversary.”

He frowned, but said, “To you as well.”

“Let’s do it again soon.”

Byakuya turned to her with tired eyes.

“We will,” he said.

“Without a condom.”

A ghost of a smirk haunted his lips. “When we’re married.”

“And then... we’ll have lots and lots of babies...”

He clicked his tongue, looking at her fondly.

“Lots... and lots...” Touko said, mostly to herself, imagining the two of them surrounded by little versions of Byakuya.

“Define ‘lots’,” he said.

Touko answered immediately. “Nineteen.”

“Nineteen?” he scoffed. “Not at the same time, surely.”

“Why not?”

“Think. How would you move around later in your pregnancy?”

“You could roll me...”

“R-Roll?” he squawked.

Touko leaned her head against his shoulder, smirking as she listened to him ramble on about how impractical that would be, and how they had enough time to spread out when they had their children, and she laced her fingers with his as he became more passionate until he burned himself out.

* * *

 

They slept through dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> commission for literallytouko, who is celebrating her 3 year anniversary. i hope she and charles have a great day and that there are many, many years to go. <3


End file.
